It's Time to Say Goodbye
by EmothicNerd
Summary: Sam's leaving Lima, but he has one last thing to take care of. SamxQuinn one-shot.


**To avoid future accusations of plagiarism, this story originated on my tumblr account, which is also called emothicnerd.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He found himself outside of the Fabray household, the door looking so exquisite that it must have cost more than the fees to the motel his family was staying at. He studied the door, taking in the final images before he left for good, never seeing the walnut-colored door ever again. Once upon a time, he walked through this door, entering what almost seemed to be his second home. He could remember the soft tender kisses of the beautiful blonde he was once an item with. Their hot, passionate meetings. Even though they never went past second base, they were certainly sessions he would never forget.<p>

Finally, he rang the door bell. The _ding dong_ sound made his heart skip two beats. Standing there waiting for the door to open seemed to take forever. The seconds felt like hours. He almost wanted to just turn around, knowing the hurt he would feel the second that door opened.

It flew open, and the beautiful blonde he knew appeared behind it, her golden locks let down in large curls. He never grew tired of looking at her, not even since they broke up those months ago. A tiny smile appeared on his face. "Hey Quinn," he spoke softly, trying to cover up the sudden pain that grew in his heart as looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

A look of confusion spread across the girl's face. The blonde boy hadn't been seen at her house since before he discovered that she cheated on him with her newly ex-boyfriend, Finn. Now that Finn broke up with her for Rachel, she'd felt so helpless and lonely. _"I just want somebody to love me."_ How unfortunate that her words made her so hypocritical, as that someone had been right there all along, and she didn't even both to notice.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Explaining everything would be the last painful thing he would ever do. How could he bear to tell her? He didn't bother to tell anyone else from Glee club – except Mercedes, of course, the girl he had hoped to date and forever take his mind off of _her_. But even in the short time he dated Mercedes, the blonde in front of him was always there, lurking in the back of his mind. Even if he didn't have to go, he knew the relationship would never work out.

"I have to leave." Those words were difficult for him to say out loud, but the rest of it would hurt even more. Quinn's face changed slightly into a combination of both confused and hurt. What was he talking about? "Sam, what are you talking about?" she demanded to know.

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a small sigh. He looked back down at her before speaking. "Things aren't working out for my family here. My parents think it's best if we move up to Michigan with my cousins." Before he finished his last sentence, he looked away from her. His heart ached just from speaking, and secretly he hoped his heart would burst before the end of this final meeting.

"What?" escaped Quinn's lips, but only as a whisper. She saw his lips move, but she could understand what he was saying. He was moving? He was _leaving_? Doing what she did best, she hide her pain behind a rather cold, uncaring look. "And why did you come all the way over here to tell me this?" She tried her best to make her voice sound strong, but there were small defects in her voice that showed that she was hurt.

He knew her better than this. He knew she was just as hurt as he was. His hazel-green eyes met hers. He could almost see into her soul. He had wanted so badly to give her another chance. He forgave her minutes after their break-up. But trust was broken, and without trust he and Quinn would not work out. So after Santana, he decided to settle. He settled with Mercedes, but even that couldn't work out.

"You're my friend, right? I figured you had a right to know." His voice was soft, his pain being heard in a different way. His tone was almost sorrowful, like at any moment he was going to drop on his knees and express how sorry he was to leave her. "I couldn't just tell Mercedes and not tell you-"

"Why would you tell Mercedes?" Quinn cut him off. Mercedes? What the hell did she have to do with this?

Right, he needed to tell her about Mercedes. He saw that her eyebrow was raised, wondering what the hell was going on. Well, today was her lucky day. She was going to be the first one to hear about him and Mercedes.

"Me and Mercedes started dating," he told her. "but I broke up with her because I'm moving." He emphasized the last two words, in case the whole idea of him moving and never coming back didn't sink into her mind. Her eyes widened, and he could have sworn her eyes became moist, like she was going to cry.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that." Quinn began to sound colder, mainly to just hide her pain and her growing jealousy. She had no right to be jealous, she was the one who ruined their beautiful relationship. She knew now that it was stupid to cheat on Sam with Finn, and now she had to live and regret it.

There was silence for a good two minutes, but it felt like an eternity. There was a shared temptation between the two. Both just wanted to tell the other that they wanted him to stay and that they loved each other. Quinn never stopped loving him, even when she was dating Finn. Sam never stopped loving her either. He always considered her the first girl he ever truly loved. And what he didn't know was that Quinn still had the promise ring he gave her after six weeks of dating, hidden in the small box that it came in that was in the bottom drawer of her bedroom.

"_I want to be with you Sam." _Those were the words she spoke when he broke up with her. How it pained him to walk away from her when he said that, but his anger was larger than his desire to take her back. Now it all turned into this.

Quinn opened her mouth, she knew she had to say it before it was too late. She already lost him once, she didn't want to lose him again. She needed to tell him. She wanted him to stay. And she loved him.

But once she opened her mouth, he knew what she was going to say. No, he couldn't hear those words. No matter what was said, it was all just going to end up with him leaving and both of them being hurt. He wanted to make this as less painful as possible. He needed to stop her.

"It was nice knowing you, Quinn." He forced a smile on his face, and his own eyes became moist with oncoming tears. His words snapped Quinn back into reality. She knew she couldn't say what she wanted to say. She knew it wouldn't change anything. Her eyes started to turn red, but the tears never rolled down.

Instead, she smiled back. A small, weak smile, but it was still a smile. Their time together was limited, and she needed to make this count.

"Have a nice life, Sam," she told him, this time managing to not let her voice crack.

A smile still on his beautiful face, he turned to go. Quinn refused to move from the door, only willing to budge when he was officially out of her life. He walked up to the sidewalk, but then turned around for just one last look.

"Lor menari," he whispered.

"_It means you have pretty eyes."_

A small gasp escaped Quinn's lips. Finally, her eyes gave up, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sam flashed her one last smile, and he walked away, forever out of her life. Quinn looked on until his blonde head could no longer be seen. That was it, he was gone.

She closed the door, but she immediately broke down and dropped to the ground, leaning against her door. She sobbed, trying her best to not be heard or else her mother would hear her. All the pain she felt possessed her body. Pain was the only thing she could feel right now. She lost him. And this time for good.

She sat there for an hour, doing nothing but crying.

She lost him. She lost the man she really loved this whole time.

And he was never coming back.


End file.
